stone collecting
by pocari
Summary: Every stone in Steven's collection holds a precious memory of them- moments from the time they met to when they fell in love.


**Helloo. I'm still fairly new at writing fanfics, but May and Steven Stone maybe one of my favorite ships in Pokemon. Gah, well I just love Steven Stone HAHAHA. The definitions of the stones came from the games. This is basically a drabble so I hope you enjoy! Please review! :D**

_Dawn_ Stone

_A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokemon evolve. It sparkles like eyes._

The first time they met, he didn't notice anything about her but her eyes. Not only was it dark in the cave she found him in, but he was too captivated by the glistening sapphire orbs that sparkled against the light of the flashlight she held in her hand. Her long lashes cast shadows under them, like wings that flapped every time she blinked. They reminded him of Dawn stones, pale blue and sparkling like stars. He felt rather silly, a grown man and former Champion of Hoenn, being mesmerized by a teenage girl.

She blinked and tilted her head at him, awaiting a response to a question he didn't hear. He shook his head, feeling embarrassed for not paying attention. "I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that?" he asked, turning a little pink.

"I asked if you were Mr. Steven Stone. This is a package for you," she said, holding out a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"That would be me," he replied smiling, "You can just call me Steven."

She smiled back, flashing pearly white teeth. "Well, there's your package. See you later Steven," she said, turning back to leave.

"Wait!" he shouted, "What's your name?"

She turned around and faced him again. She gave him another sweet smile, her large blue eyes shining again. "My name's May."

_Shiny Stone_

_A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokemon evolve. It shines with a dazzling light. _

Another time they meet, he runs into her at the nearby Pokemon Center. It's windy and the skies are blankets of gray, covering the sun. Her brown locks are tangled and windblown, sweat beading slightly on her forehead. She looks drained, ready to collapse any minute. He frowns as he starts to approach her. She sees him coming and offers him a small smile. Her voice is raspy but cheerful, "Hi Steven. It's nice to run into you again."

"Hello there May. It's great to see you too, but you don't look too hot," he says, concern laced into his words. His eyebrows knit together, giving him a sour expression. She giggles when she notices the look on his face, putting a hand above her mouth.

"You look like you tasted something bad," she says, her smile still bright despite her exhausted appearance. She stops laughing for a minute after realizing he wasn't laughing with her. She stares at him before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Have you been working harder recently? It's not healthy to work yourself like that. I don't want you to get ill." He sounds genuinely worried and May feels a pang of guilt for making him concerned.

"I was just training a little more since I almost lost during my last gym battle. I know I probably look ratty, but don't worry Steven," she says with a reassuring smile, "I'll be okay, I promise."

He gives her a skeptical glance and notices she's only wearing a T-shirt and shorts with sneakers. He sighs at her poor choice of clothing on such a windy day before shrugging off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders. She looks surprised, a blush forming on her cheeks. " Oh, you don't have to do that, but thank you," she mumbles, looking down.

"Go get some rest. Keep the jacket too," he says, gently patting the top of her head. She nods and begins to walk back to her room, the training taking a toll on her. As she's about to disappear down the hallway, he calls to her again. She expects him to scold her again, but she looks to see him rubbing his neck sheepishly, a faint blush on his face. "May, please take care of yourself. I don't want something to happen to you."

She smiles once more, this time brighter. His heart beats faster as he feels her smile illuminating the room. She instantly looks more radiant and he swears she is almost glowing. A dazzling light reflecting in his eyes.

_Heart Scale _

_A pretty, heart-shaped scale that is extremely rare. It glows faintly in the colors of the rainbow._

They always found themselves meeting randomly, claiming it was just a coincidence, although Steven thought it was more of fate. He believed that, somehow, something was pulling him toward her. The girl who beat Wallace, the current Champion, the girl who saved Hoenn by defeating a legendary Pokemon, the girl who made his heart beat faster by her very presence.

She was kind, hardworking, and she loved Pokemon. She was someone so strong willed and independent, she made life seem so simple. It flustered him to no end how she made him feel like he was fifteen again, having a crush on a girl. But May wasn't just some crush. She was so many things. She was the sun, burning bright with determination and hope. She was the moon as she battled with graceful and always provided him with a sense of serenity. He wanted to call her beautiful, but her beauty was boundless, more than the stars that made the universe glow bright. He truly felt lucky to meet someone like her, just because people like her were hard to come by in life.

He wanted to tell her that he might be in love with her. He wanted to feel the softness of her hand, silkiness of those caramel strands of hair, to hold her tiny frame against his. She made him strong because he felt something with her that he never really felt before. Now he could only wait. Wait until the word "might" disappeared from that sentence, leaving him with only those three words he needed to say to her.

_Everstone_

_An item to be held by a Pokemon. This Pokemon holding this peculiar stone is prevented from evolving. _

They never officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. They don't really announce that they are dating, but neither of them mind. At first, their relationship is awkward; his hands shake when he tries holding hers, they bump noses on their first kiss, she blushes every time his pale silver eyes meet her blue ones.

As time passes, the blushes decrease, the kisses more sweet than embarrassing, the hand holding warmer and more secure. Once in a while, they fight and he spends the night alone while she ignores him. After a while, they apologize and forgive each other because unknowingly, she suffers just as much as he does in the time they aren't with each other. They go exploring together, searching for stones for his collection, while she just comes to keep him company. Sometimes they go out and eat at a random diner. They make cheesy jokes and she steals his french fries, giggling as he feigns annoyance at her. Other times, they go on walks or watch the sunset, and she rests her head on his shoulder. They don't talk, they just stare at the sky swirling with orange and pink and yellow as it disappeared into the horizon. The comfortable silence hugs them both until eventually, she falls asleep and Steven gently picks her up and brings her home.

They still battle each other, never showing mercy or backing down. In the moments when she cries, he holds her in his strong arms, rubbing soothing circle on her back while he strokes her hair. When he inherits his father's company, she holds his hand the entire time and lovingly pecks him on the cheek to congratulate him. It feels right to the both of them, having each other in these small moments. The only change they are both glad of is that he never hesitates to kiss her, feeling her lips, soft and warm, on his.

Her smiles don't change. She continues to brighten his life, her blue eyes always shining at him. He keeps striving to make her smile and laugh and love him so she'll never know sorrow. He believes it was fate for her to meet him, for him to love her. They love each other, because that's what they do best. That doesn't change.

**Ugh this might have been really fluffy or not enough fluff but please please please review! I'm debating on adding more to this ( if i do, they will be in no particular order). Thank you for taking the time to read this story! Your thoughts are appreciated! **


End file.
